User talk:Dr.knocker 8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Batman the new animated series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi am Bat24 are you allowed to put things on Talix`s page? 10/8/14 6:59 AM Your editing of Bat24 and Talix's pages with out their permission has been classed as vandalism and you thus face a three day ban. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 14:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Dr. knocker8 I wanted to know when does Bruce Wayne in your series becomes Batman? Bat24 12/22/14 Hey Dr. Knocker 8. did you coincidentally use The Knight and The Black Knight? Or did you copy my Bruce Wayne Page? Bat24 1/10/15 You are being banned for '''7 days' due to plagiarism of Bat24's page. Please do not repeat this. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 00:59, January 11, 2015 (UTC) That`s ok I`m not mad. Do you want to work with me on my Bruce Wayne sequel t.v show Gotham? I really need your help. Also I could help you with your show too. Bat24 1/18/15 Thank you for your help. These are the cast members for Gotham. 1. Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne / Batman 2. Thomas Dekker as Dick Grayson / Nightwing 3. Bryan Cranston as Commisoner Gordon 4. John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth 5. Emma Stone as Barbera Gordon/ Batgirl / Oracle Ok I have too watch Son Of Batman again. Oh what year does your show take place in? Bat24 1/20/15 Sure you can use Emma Stone as Barbera Gordon. Hey do you watch Arrow? I would watch a smallville inspired Arrow show before Oliver Queen became Green Arrow. 1/21/15 Bat24 Hi I wanted to ask you if you needed help for your third season of The Dark Knight Rises? Bat24 2/4/15 Ok. Dr.knocker 8. Yeah I think that Oliver still works with Amanda Waller too. I can`t wait till Oliver calls himself Green Arrow. Bat24 2/8/15 Ok what Green Arrow characters do you want? Here are the charctars I chose for you. 1. Lady Shiva 2. Oliver Queen 3. The Joker 4.Barry Allen`s Flash 5.A pre version of The Justice Leauge Bat24 2/12/15 Ok thank you. How many seasons do you want? Also can your Dark Knight Rises show crossover with my Green Arrow show? Also I am writing my own story if Daredevil was never blind what would his pre vigilantie name be? Here is the only choice The Vigilantie or The Knight Bat24 2/12/15 Ok thanks I will use the Vigilantie. I am planing Five seasons of the Green Arrow show. I also have a questin. Is a Green Arrow t.v show allowed on Batman Fanon Wiki? Bat24 2/13/15 I will just give you the cast for Green Arrow. Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow- 22/22 Dawayne Johnson as John Diggle-21/22 Linda Cardelini as Felicity Smoak-20/22 Hey can you give me ideas of how we can do our Green Arrow/ The Dark Knight Rises Crossover? Bat 24 2/25/15 Hi sorry you must be busy did you get my previous message? Bat24 2/27/15 Hello Dr. Knocker 8 what did you want to happen in the crossover and in my Green Arrow show? Bat24 3/19/15 Hey. I am taking a break from this wiki. So I just wanted to say bye until then, I can`t wait until You make more seasons of The Dark Knight Rises.